Rewriting
by hyacinthian
Summary: If he was going to do that every time she'd call him Meredith, she'd do it more often. Post McKay and Mrs. Miller. [CadmanMcKay]


A/N: **Spoilers **for _McKay and Mrs. Miller_, and yeah, unbetaed. And unabashedly **Cadman/McKay**. So, other than that, enjoy.

They are in the midst of their nightly routine when it happens. She has taken off her jacket, acting like nothing's happened. Like she's said nothing wrong. But the smirk on her face tells him otherwise. She knows exactly what she's doing. Seeing the restrained reaction, the smirk grows bigger as she tries again. "Seriously, Meredith?" He groans.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." It's a half-hearted attempt to avoid the situation, and she knows it. So she follows him into the bathroom. He is putting toothpaste on his toothbrush when he spots her. "Do you _mind_?"

"Not at all," she grins. "Without me here, there's no way to thoroughly check to see if you're implementing proper dental hygiene techniques."

He rinses his mouth with water first, and spits. "And you're the best judge of teeth brushing technique?"

"Why do you think people call me Smiles?"

His toothbrush is in his mouth now, but because he's Rodney, the fact that he's foaming at the mouth won't stop him from getting the last word in. "They don't call you Smiles." At least, that's what she thinks he's said, because she's not exactly master at translating Rodney!speak into English when a toothbrush and foam are involved.

"They do so call me Smiles."

He rolls his eyes, and she crosses her arms over her chest. "No, they don't."

"How would _you _know? I didn't know people called you Meredith."

"People _don't _call me Meredith."

"Oh," she laughs. "They do so call you Meredith." She tries to stifle her laughter. "At least, they do now."

He finishes up, and catches the devilish glint in her eye. He tries to glare at her. Her body visibly shakes from her stifled laughter. He rolls his eyes, and heads towards the bed.

"It's been a long day."

Feigning seriousness, she nods. "Work hard today, Meredith?" But her laughter is cut short when he grabs her by the waist and pushes her back against the wall. He's pressing himself against her, and he grins when he hears her breathing quicken. He brings his lips to her neck, pressing a light kiss against her skin. He brings his lips up to her ear, reveling in the sound of her short breaths.

"You can't even begin to believe how hard I've been working today, _Laura_." He's never called her by her first name before and the word on her lips seems foreign to her. She hardly has time to dwell on the strangeness of it all when he kisses her. It's a heated kiss, and they only pull apart when their lungs feel like they're going to explode.

He kisses down her neck, and she tries to lean her head back against the wall to grant him more access. His teeth graze her skin, and she's groaning and practically putty in his hands. Except when he pulls away to pull off her shirt, she catches his eyes, and they don't look calm. They look stormy and confused and dark, but she can't focus on that anymore when his hands skim up her stomach to brush her through the fabric of her bra. She makes a noise that even _she _can't understand, and her eyes flutter closed.

He unclasps her bra and dips his head down to take a breast in his mouth. She arches against him as well as she can because he's still holding her to the wall, and while it's incredibly hot, it's also incredibly uncomfortable because she doesn't care. She'll deal with the back pain for weeks, months, whatever, as long as he keeps doing _that_.

Her head's in such a whirl that she's just noticed that she doesn't have pants on anymore. She feels his hands slowly creep up her legs, until they finally settle on her inner thighs. His slightly calloused fingers gently press against her, and she squirms, trying to push against his fingers, because the pressure inside her feels like too much. She feels like a spring. And doesn't physics dictate something about spring force, and how it needs to be relieved? Or maybe she's just crazy and making stuff up because he isn't doing anything. He presses his fingers against her again, another light touch with no pressure.

She groans. "Please." Except it's drawn out and low and gravelly and she doesn't know what happened to her voice.

"Please what?"

"Please, Rodney." His fingers are tracing circles against her flesh, and she's trying so hard, but he's holding her back with surprising strength.

"I thought my name was Meredith." He's trying to make it sound light, like he's not in the same state she's in, but she can hear it. The slight change in pitch, the way his breathing's a little louder. The slow circles against her seem to be neverending.

"No, no, no, Rodney, please." The words are leaving her mouth jumbled and in a rush, but it doesn't matter. Somehow, he's managed to get his pants down around his ankles when she wasn't paying attention, and he's pushing into her, and it feels so good. She grunts softly, and he starts moving.

She can see he's trying to restrain himself, trying not to hurt her, but she doesn't care anymore. She places her hand on his arm, and he lets himself go, and a soft moan escapes her.

She wakes up on the bed (_when did that happen_?), feeling deliciously sore, but well rested. She props herself up on her elbows, surprised to find herself in an empty bed. She goes, and quickly showers, and when she finishes changing, he comes in.

"Where have _you_ been?"

He shows her the brown bag behind his back. And then throws it at her. She catches it, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity. He shrugs. "Breakfast." She looks in the bag to find some bagels and a muffin.

"You think I eat this much?" That's when he hands her the coffee. "You think the coffee will make up for the implied insult?"

"Implied insults? When did implied insults come into play?"

"When you started using them."

He rolls his eyes. "This is where you thank me for bringing you food."

"Or I could ignore you because you implied something insulting." He rolls his eyes, but there's a smile on his face.

"I'm going to go check up on Zelenka and make sure he doesn't destroy the universe or something."

"Like you destroyed a solar system?"

"Cadman…"

"McKay," she mimics.

"And to think I brought you coffee."

She runs over to the door, and kisses him softly. "Mmm…thank you."

He nods and pops out into the hallway. If the Meredith thing was going to elicit _that _kind of reaction from him, she'd have to make a note to find other things like that. Smiling, she reaches into the bag and takes a bite of the blueberry muffin.

And in the silence of the room, her eyes falling on the messy, unmade bed, she smiles.

"…Meredith."


End file.
